Saria's song
by Hilda's Lullaby
Summary: Saria Siempre amo a Link ,ella haria lo que fuese por el ,incluso... El dejar todo por estar siempre junto a el. Basado en la teoria "saria and skull kid )


Saria's Song

_Hehehehe…_

Aún recuerdo cuando el gran árbol deku nos dio el aviso del nacimiento de un Nuevo kokiri, todos estaban tan emocionados como yo ,esa mañana me dirigía a hablar con el gran árbol ,pues es mi obligación como líder de los koriris mantenerlos al corriente del estado de los nuevos miembros, Al llegar el árbol me empezó a contar lo que paso, como la pobre mujer Hylian dio su vida para salvar la del pequeño bebé, el árbol menciono que el destino que le depararía a este bebe seria el ser el protector de Hyrule y del poder dorado que poseía la familia real tras de sí .

Yo y los demás kokiris cuidábamos al pequeño Link durante mucho tiempo, y asi pasaron los años hasta que aquel bebe se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, Yo era la única que sabía perfectamente que Link no era un Kokiri pero gracias a mido los demás trataban a link como algo diferente y lo excluían, Yo siempre golpeaba a mido cuando hacia una de sus bromas ofensivas hacia Link, pues me dolía verlo triste ,aun así aquel cabeza hueca seguía y seguía.

Tras los días y meses me di cuenta de que Link paso de ser mi mejor amigo a ser la persona a la que mas amaba y por la cual daría mi vida si fuese necesario, la pasábamos juntos, tocando la ocarina, jugando con los demás y tallando los árboles que estaban en el bosque…éramos muy felices hasta que…un día mientras me dirigía hacia el árbol deku escuche la conversación que mantenía con un hada, la cual creo que se llamaba navi, el destino que había previsto el árbol estaba apunto de comenzar .

Yo me había puesto helada, no quería que link se fuese de aquí, que nos olvidara pero…mi destino es el ayudarle a salvar Hyrule después de todo…en un futuro tendré que ser la sabia del bosque y hare lo mismo que link hará….fui corriendo hacia link y me dirigía a hablar con él pero él ya se había ido, pregunte a varios kokiris y me respondieron que se dirigió al castillo real.

Pasaron las horas y Link volvió, corrí hacia él y lo abrace, intenté contener mis lágrimas y angustia y simplemente le pregunte que había hecho. Link me conto algo raro…el de algún modo pudo prever que un tipo llamado ganondorf asesinara al rey y buscara robar le poder dorado, conformé me contaba la historia me afirmo que el había tenido una aventura donde había pasado templos, maldiciones y el dolor para acabar con ganondorf y tras haber salvado hyrule la princesa lo había devuelto a su infancia, se que esto no es muy creíble pero yo confiaba en el, después de todo es mi destino hacerlo.

Link se dispuso a marcharse para siempre a buscar aquella hada que poco tiempo atrás le dijo su misión y se fue. Yo…Yo no quería que nos dejase así que… tome una decisión que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Salí a Lost Woods y le ordene a mi hada que se fuese de aquí y que no volviese, al principio mi amiga se negó y tuve que insultarla para que se fuera, comencé a caminar pos los bosques y de un momento a otro me desmaye .Paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi conciencia despertarse, como es habitual en los skullkid, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso pero… Siento que acompañe a Link por Mucho pero mucho tiempo…

Mi cuerpo evidentemente ya no era el de un kokiri ,si no el de un skull kid, parecía muy diferente a los que había conocido antes, el bosque había cambiado y no había ningún kokiri ya…

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que link volvería pronto hacia a mi…

Un hada azul se me acerco y me dijo que debería de entretener al nuevo héroe y ponerle a prueba para llegar hacia la espada maestra, yo acepte ya que presentía que él estaría aquí.

Estaba en lo cierto! El está aquí, hehehehehe veamos link cuanto has cambiado, espero que al menos recuerdes como jugábamos….

Ahora es cierto que estaremos juntos para siempre link, aunque no me recuerdes….

_Bien hecho chico, estoy seguro de que eres un digno descendiente del héroe…Vuelve cuando quieras a jugar conmigo….o simplemente toca la canción de saria para hablar conmigo…._


End file.
